Death Sensation
by starstruckstudios
Summary: Klaroline One-Shot. Caroline gets bitten by Tyler again and Stefan takes her to be healed by Klaus. Focuses on the senses and emotions of Caroline's near death experience.


**I wanted to do a piece of writing based on the senses so I did this from Caroline's point of view. :) Thanks for reading. Reviews would be awesome!**

* * *

I never thought that my boyfriend would be the one who killed me. Or should I say killed me again.

It wasn't Damon, or Stefan, or Rebekah. Not even Klaus was the one who killed me in the end.

It was my own boyfriend Tyler Lockwood.

My back slid down a tree as the pain began to crawl through my body, beginning from the wound on my neck then pulsing across my chest and down my arms.

Shouts rang in my ears but it was muffled and didn't make sense to me. Nothing did.

The boy moved away from me, turning away from the damage he had caused to my perfect skin.

All of this was happening in flashes, only seconds going by but it felt like millennia.

Suddenly, I felt another body pressed against mine and a face blurred in my vision. Stefan?

"Caroline! Caroline, are you Ok?" He asked, shouting at me.

Was I Ok? Was I even alive? I didn't know.

Stefan was pulling me up from the ground and held me against the tree. His head whipped around and looked out around the woods we were in. I guessed he was making sure the evil had passed and that we were safe now. Well he was safe. As for me, I was dying, slowly and painfully.

"We need to get you to Klaus." Stefan announced, close to my ear.

I tried to make sense of that comment. Klaus? Why did we need to get to Klaus? I needed a doctor, a witch, or somebody!

"You need to drink his blood. That'll heal the bite Tyler gave you."

Oh. That's why I needed Klaus. His blood healed werewolf and hybrid bites.

I tried to form a word, but my mouth just hung limply. I didn't understand. Why was this hybrid bite affecting me so much more than the last time? Maybe it's because he actually meant to do it.

I heard Stefan shouting in my ear. "Caroline! Wake up!"

I hadn't even realised that I'd gone unconscious. My eyes flickered open slowly but everything was dark and foggy.

"Come on," Stefan pulled my arm around his neck and his other arm wrapped tightly around my waist. "Let's get you out of here."

I felt our bodies moving as Stefan ran. Fast, too fast, he must have been using vampire speed, out of the woods where the fight had taken place. Where Tyler had betrayed us all and ended up biting me on the neck.

Before I knew it, Stefan was dragging me up to the Mikaelson Mansion. There was a sobbing and moaning noise coming from somewhere. Stefan muttered that everything would be Ok and that's when I realised the moaning was coming from me.

Stefan pounded on the front door. The sound echoed in my head and the movement of Stefan hitting the door shook through me.

Eventually the door swung open and since my vision was still messed up, Klaus looked like a blur.

I couldn't see the emotion on his face but I heard it in his voice. "Bring her inside." He said quickly, the concern emanating throughout his words.

We got inside and up a staircase and then Stefan laid me on a bed. I guessed the room was Klaus's because it had a familiar smell to it, a smell I remember from when I danced with Klaus at the Ball.

Then Klaus was in front of me, he was still a little blurry but since he was closer he was more in focus.

He looked all wrong. He didn't look like the mass murdering psychopath I've always thought him to be. Sure he'd shown a different side at the Ball and when he'd healed me last time but that didn't make up for everything he had done.

So I couldn't place the expression on his face. It was like when he looked at me, he saw his world ending, like a man who was losing the light in his world.

He looked like a man who was dying.

Gently, Klaus picked me up and cradled me to his chest, exactly like last time. I could feel his strong dead hybrid heart beating next to my ear and I could smell the familiar smell of him and I instantly felt reassured. He held him arm near my face and I looked down at it.

"Drink, love." Klaus whispered, and I could feel his lips close to my ear. And even in my near death state, this simple action sent a thrill of sensation through my body.

I leaned forward and the feeling of bloodlust rose through me. I felt the veins around my eyes became more pronounced and the tips of my fangs against my cheeks. I opened my mouth and bit through Klaus's skin. The delicious blood filled my mouth and I immediately began to feel better.

This was the second time I had fed off Klaus, and I realised that with every time, I felt closer to him. Like we were connected on some spiritual level. Maybe blood sharing was personal.

I pulled my fangs out from his arm, and licked my lips to consume the drops that were stuck to them.

"There you go." Klaus whispered again. He laid me back down on the bed, so I was looking straight up into his eyes.

"Thank you." I said. I watched as his eyes widened a fraction. My thanks always seemed to surprise him. He then looked down at me, his eyes hitting me as though he were staring straight into my soul.

"I will never let anything happen to you." He declared. This stunned me. He was always saying things like this to me and I couldn't make sense of it. Why did he always such deep and meaningful things? I didn't understand.

So I dealt with it like I always did. I changed the subject.

"Where's Stefan?" I said as I looked around the dimly lit room, where Stefan was nowhere to be found. Klaus, however, never took his eyes off of mine.

"He… gave us some privacy." Klaus said, but he said it as though he were leaving out an important detail.

"Why? You were just healing me. Why would we need privacy for that?" I asked. But I felt like I already knew the answer.

Klaus leaned in to me once more. I realised my heart beat faster whenever he got close to me.

I could see the bright lights of Klaus's eyes right in front of me, the brightness that was always there whenever he looked at me.

"Because Stefan sees what's between us, Caroline. Even if you don't see it yourself."

The words lingered in my head as I stared into his eyes. But I… I couldn't have feelings for him. I love Tyler. I don't feel anything for this murderer… Do I?

"I have to go." I said quickly and got up off the bed. Klaus was still gazing at me as he sat on the bed. I walked around to the door of the bedroom.

"Goodbye, Caroline." Klaus's final words stopping me in the doorway. But I didn't turn around; fear of what I might do if I did, gripped my chest. Then I left the room and the mansion. This whole night was confusing.

But I felt like I was moving away from death and towards life. A life with Klaus.


End file.
